


I'm better at dancing then you are

by simplyobrien



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Derek, BAMF Malia, BAMF everyone, Confused Peter, Cousin Incest, Dancing, Episode 1, F/M, Good Peter, Hunters, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kate's a dick, Teen Wolf, dancing tho, idk what this is yet, incest but they don't know it, no smut though, none of these tags make sense, season 4, sudden inspiration, well peter does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyobrien/pseuds/simplyobrien
Summary: Whilst trying to save Scott from a group of hunters calling themselves the Calaveras, Malia and Derek want to do a little dancing first.





	I'm better at dancing then you are

**Author's Note:**

> not enough malia x derek out there so i felt like this needed to be written. writing a steter pic soon cos i can.

"What did Stiles say we had to do to draw attention?" Derek shouted over the music. The pack was currently in Mexico as they had figured out, after a lot of bribing Peter, this was where Scott was. He had been off the radar for about 4 days when the pack started to worry about his whereabouts and had decided to take it into their own hands to find him. The Sheriff had tried to offer his support, but Stiles brushed him off and said they could handle themselves perfectly well.

Stiles is a liar.

"We have to dance!" Malia shouted, "but not like these losers," she grinned to Derek, earning herself a few dirty looks from the people who were dancing around her.

"Fair enough," Derek said with a tilt of his head, placing his hands on Malia's hips and dancing to the beat of the music. The current song playing was 'Don't tell em' by Jeremih, and if there was one thing Malia loved more than deer it was this song. Finally, after a lot of getting low and pressing themselves against each other, they finally caught the attention of a few guards and surrounding hunters. They had gathered that Malia and Derek were wolves from how much more energised they seem to be compared to everyone else who was worn out. Malia and Derek didn't seem to notice though as they kept dancing to the beat of the song, Malia running her hands through her hair and revelling in the feeling of adrenaline that ran through her body. Infact, they were so into the dancing that it was Peter who had to tap Malia on the shoulder and tell her that both her and Derek were about to be cornered by 4 hunters.

"Well if you don't blend in they're gonna be onto you too," was Malia's response as she kept on dancing with Derek who didn't have the slightest clue what was going on. Peter raised an eyebrow at her as if to say 'you are not going to catch a handsome 37 year old dancing with a teenager and a 24 year old', to which Malia told him to shove it and join them. Peter joined in anyway, figuring that he was only going to live once and he might never see Malia and Derek so happy again.

"I didn't know you could dance, Peter," Derek said, to which Peter slapped him around the head.

"I was young too once, you know."

"Yeah you used to come and stalk me at school to give me your oh-so-amazing advice," Derek replied.

"I was too good looking for them to get rid of me," Peter raised his eyebrows with a smirk that made Derek want to hit him and howl with laughter and the same time.

The hunters had finally positioned themselves around the trio, trying to blend in as much as possible but failing miserably. Malia had knocked the first guy out before he had a chance to raise his gun, sending him down to the floor with a thud. Derek also caught two of them off guard, trying to hold onto his arms to pull him down but ended up getting flung hallway across the dance floor. There was a girl who had even attempted to go for Peter's legs, an amateur move, and with a flick of Peter's ankle she was sent gliding across the dance floor with a lot of people standing on her.

"Do you think that was long enough to distract them?" Malia asked, walking up to Stiles who was swirling Cola around in his shot glass.

"Well we better hope so," Allison said, "you took them out pretty quick in comparison to what we had expected, my dad said there were a lot more of them." She said, trying to hide the nerve and fear in her voice.

All attention then turned to the smoke machines that turned on mid song, sending the dancing crowd into a screaming frenzy of joy. However, some people rushed outside and even passed out, which went unnoticed by the guards.

"It's laced with wolfsbane!" Stiles yelled over the booming speakers which were playing "Blue hunnids." Malia rolled her eyes, Stiles having stated the obvious, and tugged on Derek and Peter's arms, signalling that it was time to sneak through the door they had seen Kira been dragged through moments ago. Allison, Lydia and Stiles had agreed to stay on the outside of the door in order to stop any guards chasing them since they were the only ones that wouldn't be affected by the wolfsbane. Wether they'd fight the guards away or bribe them with money and secrets would be a different story.

Shutting the not-so-secret door silently, the trio made their way down the corridor to try and catch a scent, Derek's hand on the curve of Malia's back the entire time. Peter noticed, but didn't say anything because he wasn't sure if Malia knew about them being related yet and Derek's face looked too happy to just be elated about fucking dancing. Once they reached the end of the hallway, there were two directions they could go in and they still hadn't caught a scent.

"It'd be a bad idea to split," Malia said nervously.

"We can't just take our chances and go down one hallway, because what if its the wrong one and we get caught?" Peter replied.

"Give me your jacket," Malia said, all previous signs of fear gone from her face.

"Malia its not that cold-" Peter started but got cut off.

"If you get lost we can track you by scent." Malia rolled her eyes at Peter as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wouldn't Derek have a lock on my scent?" Peter asked, but left out the part where Malia should also have a lock on his scent.

"No," Derek said lowly, wanting to get this entire mission over and done with. He hadn't been dragged here willingly, infant, the only reason he was here is because he had been promised that Kate was here and he wanted to kill her without a chance of revival this time. Peter shrugged his jacket off and handed it to Malia, nodding his head and walking in the opposite direction to the other corridor. If something went wrong, the plan was to howl to signal their location to the rest of the pack, which was stupid because they could be locked in a soundproof room or gagged or whatever hunters like to do to werewolves for torture. Malia tied the leather jacket around her waist and begun walking next to Derek, her hand fitting into his effortlessly.

 


End file.
